Reduced Impact
by I.J. Beckinsdale
Summary: Some say that your life flashes before your eyes when you die.  Kurt just saw Blaine.   WARNINGS for excessive angst, character deaths, creys, Star Wars references.  This is something I've had in my mind for a while now, please don't hate me.


Disclaimer: Don't own Glee or any of the characters associated.

* * *

><p>The BMW had come at them fast. Ice on the road that hadn't been remedied by civil maintenance meant that it was more out of control than it already was thanks to the driver who was making her way home from a rather boisterous Christmas party.<p>

It had been quick, for Blaine at least. He threw himself in front of the car, like he had with the slushie all of those years ago. That hadn't prevented the BMW from careening through Kurt.

The slightly reduced impact for Kurt left him lying on the cold, dank pavement staring into his boyfriend's unseeing eyes.

"Blaine."

The word had shuddered from his lips, eyes damp with tears he possibly wouldn't live long enough to shed.

But Kurt was a fighter, and he would hold on as long as he could.

Some say that your life flashes before your eyes when you die.

Kurt just saw Blaine.

Blaine serenading Kurt with Teenage Dream when he snuck into Dalton. In the years to come, Blaine had insisted it was just a generic performance, but they both knew Blaine well enough to see past that excuse.

He saw the strong, staunch Blaine he knew dissolve as he told Kurt about the Sadie Hawkins dance. Kurt remembered the way Blaine had later shown him the scars he'd never shown anyone outside of the hospital. Kurt had kissed each one, insisting that they were part of what made Blaine such an incredible person, despite his boyfriend's fervent protests.

He closed his eyes briefly, smiling ever-so-slightly at the memory of Blaine's first day at McKinley, and how ridiculously _happy_ he had been, despite having been kicked out of his own home for doing what it was that would make him feel good about something for once in his life.

Kurt's mind took him back to that ridiculous night at Scandals and how _pissed off_ he'd been with Blaine, only for them to make up and then share one of the most special evenings Kurt could remember.

_We've shared so much_, Kurt thought as his mind flickered in and out of focus.

That caramel milkshake the time the two of them had stopped in at a small cafe on their way back to Dalton after Regionals, despite Kurt's protests that the lactose would do irreparable damage to his skin.

The small recliner they'd both squished together on when watching some football game that was important to Burt and Blaine. Kurt had spent the duration of the game twirling his fingers in Blaine's curls, peppering his jaw line with soft kisses.

The few times Burt had allowed Kurt to stay over at Blaine's, they'd shared a bed. Burt just wanted them being safe with 'whatever-it-is-you-two-get-up-to-not-that-I-really-want-to-know'.

Yes, they'd shared so very much, but now they were to be memories soon to vanish completely.

Kurt opened his eyes again, hoping this was just a nightmare. That Blaine would wake him up with a kiss to his temple and murmuring that he should head home before Burt arrived.

Kurt fought to keep his eyes open as the paramedics arrived, covering Blaine in a blanket.

The New York emergency services were astoundingly swift.

Tears dripped down Kurt's chin. They itched and Kurt didn't have the energy to try and wipe them away.

He couldn't feel most of his body anyhow. He couldn't tell if all his limbs were still together or if they had all scattered around him. His brain knew he was trying to make light of what was taking place, but it didn't seem to be working.

Kurt whimpered, thinking of how this was meant to be their week getting to know New York together before Kurt moved there the next year, Blaine following him once he'd graduated.

New York was meant to be about fresh starts together, even if Kurt would be there for a year more than Blaine.

At least, in the end they would be together.

Kurt began to shiver as pain steadily took hold of his body, eyelids flickering as they gently closed.

His heart began breaking, as he realised he would never see Blaine's gorgeous hazel eyes again. The way they crinkled when he smiled. The way his nose scrunched up when he laughed, eyebrows furrowing together.

Kurt's hands twitched as he longed for some warmth.

Never again would Kurt get to hold Blaine's hand in his own, feeling that familiar tingle of pure happiness spread through his body as Blaine laced their fingers together and smiled at him through his lashes.

Kurt's already battered body shook with sobs, pain engulfing him as he maintained his valiant effort to stay awake. To survive.

His NYADA application wouldn't have gone in if it weren't for Blaine. Supportive, incredible, _courageous_ Blaine.

Kurt wouldn't have been half the boy he was today if it wasn't for the fantastic person Blaine had helped him become.

They were two halves of a whole, as they were so often told.

Kurt felt himself giving up the fight as the thought finally struck him.

_Blaine is dead._

He'd always thought there was something poignantly romantic about elderly couples dying within days of each other.

But now he knew the definite reason. Death by broken heart wasn't some ridiculous possibility.

It was definitely real, and he felt his heart shatter once more.

_Blaine is dead._

Kurt's mind focused back on the day he and Blaine had snuggled up and watched all of the Star Wars films.

He had laughed softly when Blaine had insisted that they watch the "original three first, because they're the best." By the time the third movie had come around, and Kurt's head was resting on Blaine's chest as they were nearing the thirteenth hour of their marathon, he allowed himself to cry as Padme died, so swept up in the inherent romanticism of it all. The death of these characters he'd grown to love.

"It's true, you know," Blaine had murmured, carding a hand through Kurt's hair.

"What is?"

"A broken heart. It would kill me too, if I heard you'd died."

Kurt sank into oblivion as he felt himself lifted gingerly onto a stretcher by the paramedics.

Some say that your life flashes before your eyes when you die.

Kurt just saw Blaine.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: if you finished reading, I'm sorry, and I'd love to hear what you thought.**


End file.
